Stiles Stilinski
Interpreté par Dylan O'Brien, Stiles est un personnage important de la série qui va aider son meilleur ami Scott à faire face aux conséquences de la morsure d'un loup garou. Saison 1 Au début de la saison 1 on apprend que Stiles a pour meilleur ami Scott, qu'il est le fils du Shérif, qu'il a le même âge et qu'ils sont dans la même classe et il est aussi dans l'équipe de Crosse (surtout sur le banc). Stiles est un clown qui ne rate aucune manière de se faire repérer. Il est amoureux de Lydia Martin depuis la petite école, sans lui avoir jamais dit. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Cross Jackson Whittemore. Stiles va aussi présenter le personnage de Derek Hale lors du première épisode en racontant à Scott ce que sa famille a vécu, l'incendie de leur maison et seulement lui et sa soeur comme rescapés. C'est Stiles qui va comprendre qu'Allison Argent aide Scott à canaliser son rythme cardiaque lors de crises. Ils vont se retrouver face à l'Alpha en mode tueur fou dans une école la nuit. Il va aider Derek avec Scott pour savoir qui est l'Alpha et c'est lui qui le découvrira le premier, Derek le sauvera de justesse. Saison 2 thumb Stiles mène Scott et Allison dans la recherche de Lydia après, elle disparaît de l'hôpital. Stiles est collé en retenue pour avoir parler durant le cours de M. Harris . Le professeur a dit qu'il prévoyait d'être très difficile sur Stiles en raison de la façon dont le shérif a traité au cours des événements de la saison dernière. Stiles jette une liasse de papier sur la tête de M. Harris comme une excuse pour lui-même et Scott a envoyé au directeur. Il finit en retenue à nouveau. Stiles, Scott et Derek essaient de sauver Isaac de prison après son arrestation. Stiles met en place un double rendez-vous avec Lydia, Scott et Allison à la patinoire. Stiles n'a pas de jeu et tâtonne en essayant de parler à Lydia.Ils sont interrompus lorsque Lydia souffre d'une hallucination de Peter Hale sous la glace. Stiles la réconforte. Il est ensuite agressé et jeté dans une poubelle par Erica . Stiles, va et vient, délivre des messages entre Scott et Allison qui font semblant d'avoir rompu. Il essaie de trouver le bestiaire des Argent dans le bureau de Gerard mais il est embarqué de force par Erica et Derek. Il se fait alors prendre au piège dans la piscine en gardant un Derek paralysé à flot tout en repoussant le Kanima . Stiles a l'intention de garder Lydia en lieu sûr après que Derek commence à croire qu'elle est le kanima. Lui et ses amis sont pris au piège dans la maison de Scott alors que Derek, Erica, Boyd et Isaac attendent dehors. Il finit par se battre avec Issac dans la maison de Scott. Quand Jackson est découvert comme étant le kanima, Stiles prend l'un des véhicules blindés de la police pour y contenir Jackson. Il se rend chez Lydia et plus tard auprès de Erica pour savoir ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Jackson. Après, il aide à stopper la bagarre entre Scott et Matt dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Lacrosse et il est envoyé en détention avec eux, Matt, Erica, et Allison. Quand Jackson se transforme en kanima et attaque Erica, il accompagne Scott au refuge de Derek pour la guérir. Lorsque le groupe décide de tendre un piège au kanima et à son Maître , il met en place un cercle de poussière des montagnes autour de l'entrepôt. Plus tard, il interroge le maître au travers de Jackson. Stiles apprend de son père que M. Harris a été amené pour être interrogé dans l'enquête sur l'assassinat. Stiles n'est pas convaincu. Son père remarque alors une photo de l'équipe de natation et remarque quetoutes les victimes étaient des membres et le père d'Isaac était l'entraîneur. Stiles appelle ses amis drag queen de la Jungle à venir à la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia. Il hallucine et voit alors son père lui crier d'une rage ivre. Stiles essaie de convaincre son père que Matt est le tueur et qu'ils doivent se pencher sur la preuve au poste de police. Quand ils sont au poste de police, Matt apparaît et tient tout le monde sous la menace. After Derek arrives paralyzed Stiles for his sarcasm is paralyzed by Jackson and falls on Derek. Après que Derek arrive paralysé, Stiles,pour son sarcasme, est paralysé par Jackson et chute sur Derek. Stiles reste paralysé le reste de l'épisode en pouvant seulement être capable de se traîner. Stiles explique à Morell qu'il ne dort pas, qu'il est nerveux et qu'il souffre d'une peur écrasante constant que quelque chose de terrible va se produire. Il avoue à Scott qu'il se sentait impuissant après les avoir à regardé paralysé, tandis que Matt menaçait son père. Il dit que lui et Scott sont en train de perdre leur combat. Pour la première fois, Stiles arrive à jouer à la crosse. Il marque les trois buts menant les Cyclones BHHS au championnat. Il disparaît ensuite sans laisser de trace. Il est révélé que les chasseurs ont enlevé Stiles et l'ont temporairement incarcérés avec Boyd et Erica. Après avoir douter que Gérard ne pouvait le mettre en bouilli, Gerard le fait. Il revient à la maison, rejoignant ainsi son père en l'embrassant et plus tard en lui disant ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Son père lui dit que quand tout semblait perdu, il était le «héros» et il a contribué à sauver sa journée, bien qu'il parlait de la crosse. Stiles sent qu'il est pas un héros, mais lui et Lydia vont à l'entrepôt pour aider à sauver Jackson. Saison 3 Dans 3.01, Stiles accompagne Scott qui va se faire tatouer, et il lui demande si il ne préférerait pas un dessin de Kanima ?Après ils croisent Lydia et Allison en voiture et voient un cerf s'encastrer dans la voiture de Lydia. Le lendemain, ils vont en cours et Stiles voit que Lydia à un panssement à la cheville. Il apprend que c'est son chien qui l'a mordu et il lui dit que les animaux agissent bizarrement, peu après des corbeaux brisent la vitre et semera panique dans la classe de Melle Blake. Stiles rejoint Scott à la maison des Hale et va voir Derek bruler le bras de Scott pour faire apparaitre son tattouage. A la fin de l'épisode Scott voit que la porte a été repeinte et la gratte pour découvrir le symbole de la meute Alpha. Dans 3.02, Scott et Stiles vont a une soirée d'une amie d'enfance de Stiles du nom d'Heather. Elle embrasse Stiles et l'emmene vite à la cave pour perdre sa virginité, il s'eclipse quelques instants pour trouver un préservatif. Mais quand il revient Heather n'est plus là, et il la croit retournée avec ces amies. Plus tard, son père viendra lui poser des questions car elle a officiellement disparue. Stiles va aussi aider Scott, Derek et Isaac lorsqu'ils essayeront de savoir qui était la fameuse Jeune femme qui a aidé Isaac à fuir les Alpha. Dans ces souvenirs, ils trouveront où sont enfermés Boyd et celle qu'il pense être Erica, mais qui est en réalité, Cora la petite soeur de Derek qu'il croyait morte dans l'incendie. Il retrouve des plans grâce à son père et découvrira avec Peter Hale que c'est un piège. Boyd et Cora sont sous l'emprise de plusieurs pleines lunes ce qui les rends très sauvages et agressifs, et ils s'attaquent à Scott et Derek avant d'être libérés par Allison. Dans 3.03, Stiles va retrouver Lydia à la piscine car elle a découvert un cadavre, mais elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là. C'est exactement quand elle avait des absences liés à Peter Hale. Après, Stiles rejoint l'hôpital car Melissa McCall lui montrera que le jeune homme que Lydia a découvert n'a pas été tué par Boyd ou Cora comme il le pensait, car il a été étranglé comme l'a été un autre corps. Elle lui montre l'autre corps qui est celui d'Heather, il lui demande si quelqu'un est arrivé ou si quelqu'un a disparu ? Elle lui parle de Cailtin qui est arrivée pour un test toxicologique et qui dit que sa petite amie Emily a disparu. Stiles ira parler à Caitlin et découvrira un point commun, les trois étaient vierges. Il en parlera à Scott et lui dira qu'il pense que ce sont des sacrifices humains. Dans 3.04 Unleashed, Stiles apprend de Scott qu'un autre ado Kyle a disparu, il est retrouver mort lors de leurs entrainement de Cross. Stiles essaye de savoir auprès de sa petite amie Ashley si Kyle était vierge. Après une baffe elle lui dit que non. Stiles cherche alors à savoir pourquoi le schéma a changé et demande conseil à Lydia qui lui dit de demander à son père mais Stiles va voir le Dr. Deaton et découvre que le meurtrier utilise des rituels de plus d'un siecle et que c'est un druide ayant choissit le mauvais chemin. Ensuite Lydia l'appelle car le prof de musique a disparu et son appareil a enregistré une sorte de chant guerrier. Stiles trouve le nouveau schéma, les meurtres ne sont plus liés au vierges mais aux militaires. Lydia se souvient que M. Harris a été militaire et il trouve sur son bureau le mot Darach (qui correspond au druide ayant choissit le mauvais chemin). Il accompagne Scott sur le cross-country pour discuter des récents événements entourant la meute des Alpha, le nouveau tueur, et la mort supposée de Derek. Il aide Allison et Lydia à soigner Scott en faisant vomir un étudiant afin d'arrêter le bus. Lui et Scott partagent une chambre à l'Glen Capri Hotel. Il aide Allison et Lydia à stopper Boyd, Isaac, Ethan et Scott de se tuer après qu'ils soient été empoisonnés causant des hallucinations causés par de l'aconit tue-loup. Stiles aide Scott dans sa recherche du Dr. Deaton en tentant d'exploiter tout le pouvoir que Lydia pourrait avoir. Il découvre la proposition de recherche de Danny pour un papier sur les courants électromagnétiques naturels fonctionnant sous Beacon Hills. Plus tard, il tente d'aider Derek dans sa lutte avec la meute des Alphas. Stiles est à la recherche de Derek et rejoint Cora et Peter pour l'air. Stiles termine par écouter une histoire sur la façon dont les yeux de Derek sont passés du jaune au bleu. Après qu'un adjoint est était tué par le Darach, il est obligé de tout lui avouer. Il ne le croit pas. Plus tard, il assiste avec impuissance à la capture de son père par le Darach. Son Prénom thumb|left"Stiles" n'est qu'un surnom qu'il s'est choisi. Le Coach Bobby Finstock l'apprend grâce à la réunion parents profeseurs, où il dit au Shériff que c'est presque de la torture de lui donner un prénom pareil. Son nom si on se fît au prénom marqué sur le dossier que montre le Sheriff au Coach, serait"Genim". (voir photo). On ne sait pas le prénom de son père, on sait juste que sa mère s'appelait Claudia, on apprend cela quand le shériff Stilinski parle de la nuit où sa femme est morte quand il fut enfermé au Nemeton dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3. Notes *Jeff Davis a dit que la relation la plus importante de la série était celle de Scott et Stiles. *Stiles est le personnage le plus apprécié de la série par les fans (et aussi sur le Wiki). Galerie Photos (pas plus de 12 images dans la galerie, et pas de gifs et surtout des images du personnage pas de l'acteur ! merci) Obrien013.jpg|Saison 1 Stiles-dylan o'brien.jpg|Saison 2 Stiles-Teen-Wolf.jpg|Saison 3 Obrien016.jpg|Saison 1 Tyler-Posey-Colton-Haynes-Dylan-Teen-Wolf.jpg|Saison 2 Stiles dylan o'brien001.jpg 3 stilinski-stiles2.09.jpg|Fils 8 stiles-derek1.09.jpg|Fouineur 8 scott-stiles2.09.jpg|Ami 977883 430949733679925 258631062 o.jpg|Farceur stiles_mp9umioHdz1qixosbo2_500.gif|Stiles fait vomir Jarred dans 3.6 942137_441283172646581_1550132009_n.jpg|Saison 3A , dans le bus . 561156_335829496525283_1934581841_n.jpg|Saison 2, épisode 1 Stiles attend pour voir Lydia a l'hopital. 995105_448901661884732_936316674_n.png|Saison 1 Relations avec : Scott - Melissa McCall - Sherif Stilinski - Allison - Chris Argent - Victoria Argent - Kate Argent - Gerard - Derek - Jackson - Lydia - Danny - Deaton - Peter Hale - Isaac - Erica - Boyd - Mme Morell - Deucalion - Kali - Ethan et Aiden - Ennis - Cora - Mme Blake - Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Lycéens Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Famille Stilinski